gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Screwed-Up World of Gumball Part 4
The Screwed-Up World of Gumball '''is a fan-fiction by MissingNo. This is Part 4. '''Remember to leave feedback on my Talk Page! NOTE: '''This story was told by Gumball Watterson himself. There are only few witnesses who believe this is true, but if this is true or not is '''your descision. Characters used in this chapter *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Alternate Gumball *Alternate Darwin *Banana Joe *Tina Rex *Jamie (cameo) *Anton (cameo) Plot 'Gumball: '-furious- What?! You mean we can't ge out of here?! 'Alternate Darwin: '-screaming- Shut up! You think he dosen't know how to get you back because he dosen't want you to?! Huh?! He's already depressed enough, now shut up! -silence- '''Gumball: '''Whoa... I'm sorry. '''Darwin: '''Forget that, we gotta figure out a way to get out of here! '''Alternate Gumball: '''Yes... Aha! '''Gumball: '''What is it? '''Alternate Gumball: '''We have to send you back into that object! It's your only doorway out of here! '''Darwin: '''But, the robots- '''Alternate Gumball: '''My buddy Darwin here can take care of that. '''Gumball: '''And the mob? '''Alternate Darwin: '''We'll use Mr. Joe over there! -Banana Joe wakes up from a nap, mashed up after Tina stepped on him- '''Banana Joe: '''What? '''Darwin: '''Okay. Let's start planning. The five devise a plan in 15 minutes, just as the cemetary gates start breaking. '''Alternate Gumball: '''Ok, everyone remember the plan? '''Darwin: '''Yeah! First, Gumball throws Banana Joe to distract everyone! '''Gumball: '''Then, the other Gumball takes out his stun gun he found in the cemetary and stuns everyone. '''Alternate Gumball: '''Haha, who leaves a stun gun in the cemetary? Anyways, Darwin leads us to the school and helps my Darwin into the roofs to dismantle the Security Bots. '''Alternate Darwin: '''Finally, Darwin retrieves Banana Joe while I configure the portal and you can all go home! '''Alternate Gumball: '''Ok, nice! Get ready, we're going to face a mob. -Darwin carefully opens the door- '''Darwin: '''Now! '''Gumball: '''Banana Joe, get ready! '''Banana Joe: '''I was born for this! Hahahahahaha! '''Gumball: '''Okay, 3... 2... 1... go! -Gumball throws Banana Joe at Tina's face by accident, followed by a pause- '''Tina Rex: '''You'e gonna pay for that. '''Alternate Gumball: '''Ok, guys, Plan B! Darwin, get on Tina! '''Tina Rex: '''Jamie! Anton! Take care of the fish! '''Jamie: '''Ok! '''Anton: '''Umm... Ok! -Jamie and Anton ambush Darwin- '''Alternate Darwin: '''Darwin! Agh, Gumball! Use the stun gun! '''Gumball and Alternate Gumball: '''Who, me? -The mob buries Gumball and Alternate Gumball- '''Alternate Darwin: '''Guys! -Alternate Darwin spots the stun gun and uses it- '''Alternate Darwin: '''Take this, you stupid mob! Get off my friends! -The mob freezes and collapses, and Gumball emeeges from the people- '''Gumball: '''Come on, guys... We gotta get to the school... '''Alternate Darwin: '''Gumball? Gumball is badly injured from the mob attack, with marks all over his body. '''Alternate Darwin: '''Gumball, stop! We gotta get you to the Hospital! '''Gumball: '''No, you go get Darwin and Gumball, I'll meet you at the school. '''Alternate Darwin: '''But Gumball- '''Gumball: '''Go! I'll meet you at the school. -Gumball walks away, limping a little into the school- End of Part 4! Leave feedback/comments on MissingNo.'s Talk Page! The finale is coming soon! Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Part 4 of Fanfics